


Drunk

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Not Happy, Smut, Unhappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum only wants Dey when he's drunk and horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

The door slammed open, the sounds of someone stumbling inside obvious. I got up from the couch, crossing my arms as I waited.

When Calum came stumbling into the living room, I glared at him.

"What the hell Calum? It's two in the morning!" Calum stumbled over to be, grabbing my waist.

"I love you Dey." Calum tried leaving kisses to my neck, but I pushed him away. "Baby."

"You shouldn't stay out too late."

"I'm sorry baby." I sighed but gave in. We could deal with this later.

Calum picked me up bridal style, somehow managing to carry me into our bedroom without dropping.

He lauded me down on the bed, immediately crashing out lips together. He tasted like alcohol, but I didn't care at that moment.

Calum took of my dress I was wearing, beginning to suck lovebites into my neck. I clawed at this shirt, wanting it off.

While Calum worked on getting his clothes off, I removed the rest of mine.

Calum attached out lips again, thrusting all the way into be after he finished putting on a condom. 

Calum began to leave more hickeys to my neck and chest, hands gripping tightly to my hips, sure to leave bruises.

"I'm gonna-" that was all the warning Calum got before I orgasmed hard, pulling Calum to meet my lips. Calum shot his load into the condom, kissing me hard.

Calum tied off and threw away the condom, before laying down and kissing my cheek, then falling right to sleep. I sighed, cuddling into his chest.


End file.
